List of unofficial Mario media
Unlicensed developers and fans have created unofficial Mario media, especially video games, relating to the ''Mario'' franchise. These products include video games, ROM hacks, and animations. Due to the popularity of the franchise, some of these unlicensed products have received critical attention. In September 2016, Nintendo of America issued over 500 DMCA takedown requests on diverse websites for various fan games based on Nintendo intellectual properties, resulting in the end of many games' development. Video games Console games Several unofficial Mario games have been released for video game consoles, including unlicensed games, ROM hacks, and game mods. * Super Mario World, an unlicensed Nintendo NES/Famicom demake of Super Mario World, developed by Hummer Team and published by J.Y. Company (both defunct Taiwanese companies based in Taipei) in 1995. * Kaizo Mario World, also known as Asshole Mario, is a series of three ROM hacks of the 1990 Super Nintendo Entertainment System video game Super Mario World, notable for deliberately breaking all normal rules of "accepted" level design and featuring extreme difficulty. http://kotaku.com/speedrunners-race-their-own-hellish-creations-with-supe-1791214136 * Super Dram World is series of two Super Mario World ROM hacks created by PangaeaPanga and named after speedrunner Dram55, designed for high difficulty. *''Super Panga World'' is a ROM hack of Super Mario World created by Linkdeadx2 and dedicated to PangaeaPanga.https://kotaku.com/the-best-speedruns-from-sgdq-2017-1796773628 * ( |p= }}), released in English as Big TV Mary Bar and also known as Mario Lottery, TV Mario, is an unlicensed video game for the Family Computer made by Bit Corporation and released by Fiver Firm (五合企業有限公司), under their first name "Namco Corporation".http://23155618.boss.com.tw/ It is based on the Taiwanese slot machine game Xiǎo Mǎ Lì, where features a character resembling Mario with an F on his cap, which has become known as "Fortran" based on hidden text discovered in the ROM. The game is a roulette wheel/slot machine – different buttons control the betting, and each button produces a musical note. Landing on the coin produces a message in Chinglish: "PUSH START TO RICH". It became an internet meme when users created fad videos on YouTube. * Kart Fighter is a 2D fighting game produced for the Nintendo Entertainment System. The game features unauthorized appearances by Nintendo's mascot Mario and the rest of the cast of Super Mario Kart in a port of Street Fighter II. * Somari is a port of Sega's flagship video game Sonic the Hedgehog, produced for the Nintendo Entertainment System and sold primarily in Asia, Russia, and other regions where pirate Famicom cartridges were distributed, in 1994. The game features a character named "Somari" – Nintendo's mascot Mario wearing Miles "Tails" Prower's shoes. * Project M is a modification of the 2008 fighting game Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Wii, created by the community to retool Brawl to play more like its two predecessors, Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Melee. * Newer Super Mario Bros. Wii is a modification of New Super Mario Bros. Wii, which adds new, custom elements to the original game. It later received a follow-up on the Nintendo DS, a modification of New Super Mario Bros., Newer Super Mario Bros. DS, and a Planned New Super Mario Bros. U mod called Newer Super Mario Bros. U.https://kotaku.com/fans-create-newer-super-mario-bros-ds-1821694679 * Kaizo Mario 64 is a ROM hack of Super Mario 64 where each level is redesigned to be extremely difficult. * Modder Nils Giesenberg (known on the internet as Kaze Emanuar) has produced multiple ROM hacks of Super Mario 64: **'' , converting the game into a 2.5D running game in the spirit of ''Super Mario Run; **'' , enabling online multiplayer; http://kotaku.com/24-people-can-now-play-super-mario-64-online-together-1803112939 https://www.redbull.com/ca-en/mario-64-online-interview ** , a ''Mario Maker-like level editor;http://kotaku.com/fan-creates-super-mario-64-maker-1797037406 **'' , which adds ''Super Mario Odyssey s mechanic of possessing enemies by throwing Mario's hat;http://kotaku.com/mod-brings-super-mario-odysseys-hat-powers-to-super-mar-1796116073 **'' , an original game with new levels made using ''Super Mario 64 s engine http://kotaku.com/a-giant-super-mario-64-hack-that-reinvents-the-game-1787352921 **'' , in which ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time world is recreated in Super Mario 64 s engine, with new gameplay elements, puzzles and story. **'' , a battle royale-style mod set on a huge map made up of all ''Super Mario 64 levels, in the style of Fortnite Battle Royale and PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds. Level editors There exist several unofficial level editors created to allow gamers without programming skills to easily make their own ROM hacks or levels in Mario games. *'Super Mario Bros. X' is a fangame blending elements from Super Mario Bros, 2'', ''3 and World, and includes both a level editor, as well simultaneous split-screen multiplayer. *'Lunar Magic' is a level editor for Super Mario World. *'NSMB Editor' is a level editor for New Super Mario Bros. *'Reggie! Level Editor' is a level editor for New Super Mario Bros. Wii. *'Miyamoto!' is a level editor for New Super Mario Bros. U. *'CoinKiller' is a level editor for New Super Mario Bros. 2. Gaming Reinvented|date=2015-09-03|work=Gaming Reinvented|access-date=2018-09-19|language=en-US}} *'Super Mario Bros Game & Builder' is a fangame created to let players create their own levels in the style of Super Mario Bros. *'Super Mario ReMaker' is a Windows-based level editor designed to replicate the Wii U title Super Mario Maker on computers. *'Toad's Tool 64' is a level editor for Super Mario 64 developed by Qubed Studios. *'Mario Multiverse' is a fangame in the vein of Super Mario Maker on the Nintendo Wii U. Unlike Super Mario Maker, however, you can import your own game styles, and insert other moves as seen in different games. The fangame is currently in its beta stage. Computer games Unofficial Mario games playable on computers include mostly browser-based games, game parodies, and fangames sometimes inserting the character or world of Mario in the engine or style of other projects. * Syobon Action, also referred to as Cat Mario, a very difficult Mario parody * Ennuigi is a browser game designed by Josh Millard that centers on Luigi's inability to come to terms with the lack of narrative in Super Mario Bros. * is a remodeled Super Mario World that features Barack Obama as the protagonist against enemies such as lobbyists, Sarah Palin, and pigs wearing lipstick. * is a sidescrolling platformer mashup of Super Mario Bros. and Tetris. As the visible screen automatically scrolls to the right, the player moves to the right while avoiding obstacles. The player can switch between moving the player-character Mario and dropping tetrominos that Mario can use as platforms. The game has traditional Mario enemies. The Flash game is freely available via Newgrounds. Chris Donlan of Edge wrote that the game showed signs of hasty development. Its gameplay was occasionally inelegant as a result. Jenni Lada of TechnologyTell particularly appreciated how she could build a staircase to the flagpole at the end of the level. * Super Mario War is fan-made battle-based Mario platformer. The game has been ported to a number of platforms, including the Wii. * Mario Bros. II is a 1987 computer game for Commodore 64, inspired by Mario Bros, it is unrelated to Nintendo and its Nintendo Entertainment System video game Super Mario Bros 2. It is presented as a fan-made sequel to the arcade game Mario Bros. * Mari0 is a fan game that combines elements of Portal and Super Mario Bros. * Super Mario Bros. Crossover is a flash game that puts various video game characters into Super Mario Bros. levels. * Super Smash Bros. Crusade is a Super Smash Bros. fan game featuring over 60 characters and 24 stages. https://kotaku.com/heres-a-smash-bros-game-that-lets-you-play-as-ridley-1638001910 * Secret Maryo Chronicles is a free, open source two-dimensional platform game. * Super Smash Land is a demake of Super Smash Bros. featuring six playable characters and eleven stages. The game visual design resembles the graphics from the Nintendo Game Boy. * No Mario's Sky is an indie game that crosses over between the gameplay of No Man's Sky and Super Mario Bros. The game was taken down by Nintendo. * Mario Kart: Source was a planned total conversion mod in development using the Source game engine developed by Valve Corporation. It was first announced in 2006 with development suspending in November 2012 after Nintendo had sued the creator . It is based on the ''Mario Kart'' series. * Kill the Plumber is a platform game parody of Super Mario Bros. Players control the inhabitants of a kingdom invaded by a plumber and must stop him before he can reach a princess. * Trumptendo is a website created by artist Jeff Hong, featuring hacked versions of various Nintendo Entertainment System games (including Super Mario Bros.) that replace characters with Donald Trump and other United States political figures. * Super Mario 64 HD is an unofficial remake of the first level of Super Mario 64 using the Unity game engine. *''Super Mario 63'' is a 2D Flash game that is inspired by Super Mario 64. It also takes a lot of inspiration from other games such as Super Mario Sunshine. * Super Mario Flash is an unofficial 2-dimensional Adobe Flash-based game based on Super Mario Bros. that was developed by Pouetpu and was originally released in 2007. In this single-player platform game, one can play as either Mario or Luigi, and in the game one must embark on a journey to save Princess Peach from Bowser. The game also has a built-in level editor. Gameranx praised Super Mario Flash as #4 in its "Top Five Retro Arcade Games Freely Available" article, stating that "the creator of this game has put a lot of effort into making this game as close to the original as possible." MegaLab, an Italian review website, however, gave a more negative response to Super Mario Flash, criticizing the game's controls and visual quality. In 2011, Pouetpu released a sequel called Super Mario Flash 2, which is based on Super Mario World. * Full Screen Mario is a browser game containing all 32 Super Mario Bros. levels, a level editor, and a level generator. Videos * Super Hornio Brothers and Super Hornio Brothers II are two 1993 pornographic parodies of the Super Mario franchise, they were released at the same time as the official Super Mario Bros. film. Both films star Buck Adams, T. T. Boy, Ron Jeremy and Chelsea Lynx as the main characters. Nintendo bought the rights to the films to halt their distribution. * Super Mario Clouds (2002), Totally Fucked (2003), and Super Mario Movie (2005), are videos created by post-conceptual artist Cory Arcangel by modifying Super Mario Brothers NES cartridges. These works have been presented in multiple museums. * Super Mario Bros. Z (2006-2012) - An online sprite animated series created by Mark Haynes, which combined the Mario and Sonic series with some influence from Dragon Ball Z. The series was later remade between 2015 and 2016, before Nintendo took down the series' Patreon account. * Mario: Game Over (2007) - A short-film created by POYKPAC. The film depicts Mario's life after breaking up with Princess Peach. The video was nominated for "Best Comedy Video" in the 2008 YouTube Awards, but lost to Potter Puppet Pals. * Mario Kart (2008) - A viral video by prankster Rémi Gaillard, which depicts him as Mario driving public streets inside of a go-cart. He later did a similar prank in 2011. * Mario Kart: The Movie (2009) - A fan-made trailer created by DrCoolSex that was loosely based on the Mario Kart series. * Real Life Mario Kart (2011) - A viral video by filmmaker Freddie Wong. * Racist Mario (2014) - A flash-animated short on YouTube that was created by Flashgitz. The video depicts Mario violently eliminating his opponents in Mario Kart. Fandom In the late 2000s, YouTube Poop meme videos arouse using cutscenes from various Mario-related sources, including the Philips CD-i game, Hotel Mario and Super Mario World episode, "Mama Luigi". "Mama Luigi" was later re-animated by 227 animators in 2017 in dedication to the deaths of two of the series' voice actors: Tony Rosato (Luigi) and Harvey Atkin (King Koopa). After the release of Mario Kart 8 in 2014, a short clip featuring "Luigi's Death Stare" went viral; the original clip featured Luigi passing other drivers with an uncharacteristically angry facial pose set to the music of Chamillionaire's 2006 hit song Ridin'. https://kotaku.com/the-best-luigi-death-stare-videos-1585952171 The meme was referenced by Nintendo itself during their E3 2014 presentation. In September 2018, a fanmade character called Bowsette became viral and had hundreds of artists producing fanart. Bowsette is a depiction of Bowser using Toadette's Super Crown power-up from the upcoming New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe to transform himself into a Princess Peach lookalike. References }} Category:Mario Category:Unauthorized video games Mario unofficial media Mario unofficial media Category:Unofficial works based on Mario